Hard Candy
by Stabitha
Summary: DH Harry's POV. Harry explains why Draco Malfoy is like candy. Slash. Review
1. Default Chapter

Hard Candy

By: Unwilling Angel

Pairing : Slight Draco/Harry

Warning: Slash, male/male pairings, if that wasn't obvious already...

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I couldn't handle being rich anyways.

POV: Harry's

Draco Malfoy is like candy. And not only because he's beautifully tasty. 

He is, you know. The white-blond hair that shines silver, his silver eyes, his moonlit pale skin. Have you ever seen that t-shirt that says 'chicks dig pale scrawny guys'? I saw it once, and now want it. He's pale, kind of scrawny, (though not sickly thin, just... thin.) and beautiful. And he's like candy...

And not just ANY candy...

Because Draco Malfoy isn't -just any- anything. He's something extraordinary in everything. 

He's an ever-lasting gobstopper. Now, don't look at me like that. Hear me out, it does make sense. Here, try one.

What do you think? Harder than you imagined, for being so bright looking, right? Keep chewing for awhile. Yep, that's right. Tasty, isn't it. I know it hurts your teeth, but just keep going, alright.

You look a bit shocked. Finally broke through did you?

That's why. Yep. 

Draco... or Malfoy as you may know him, has a hard outer self. And unfortunately, it will, or would take forever to break through. Something, or someone has hardened him to the point that his heart is encased in steel. And it hurts to try, you know that yourself. That gobstopper...

But...

He's not always that way. There IS a way through his cold exterior. And inside, it a wonderful surprise. He's sweet and nice, and soft. Warm. 

But you have to get there. If you even can. 

But. I'm Gryfindor's 'Golden Boy'. Perfect in all ways, right? Not to him though. But of course, if anyone can do it...

Yes, I have broken through... And, no, I will not tell you what else I have found. No, I can't tell you much else.

Yes (blush)... he is a pretty good kisser. 

Oh, speak of the devil, and here he is. "Hey, Malfoy."

"Potter," he nods, coldly, at me. But you know what? I can see a hint of a true smile on his lips.

But, if I told you what happened after I recognized the smile you'd know whether ir not he was vulnerable, or safe, or dark, or pure. You'd know him. Like I do.

You'd have bitten through, even though it hurt your teeth.

You'd have been rewarded.


	2. Chapter double one

Check it all out in earlier chapter.

My name's Draco. Not Malfoy. And that's the first thing he had to learn. I hate my surname unless it's getting me something. Malfoy... Bad Faith. Which is exactly how I've been raised to be. Unfaithful, not someone you would trust. The perfect Slytherin. 

Ever read Great Expectations? By Dickens? For a muggle, he knew what he was doing. I am like Estella. Bred to be cold, aloof, apart, distant. By poetic justice, I should get what's coming to me. 

Believe me, if I knew what was coming to be so much help, I would have been even worse. 

But that's another story. 

My story is how rotten I was, and how the person I was rottenest to noticed the changes in me. The only one to know me through and through.

Next time I get that predictable, I will change. But even I didn't notice, so I suppose it's ok...

But, yes, this person was Potter... er... Harry, if you please. I do.

I was a terrible person to Harry throughout our first four years of Hogwarts. I thought I had it made. Voldemort was rising, and my father, too. He rose while Voldemort did.

What I didn't see was how terrible the Dark Lord really is...

Now, I know, coming from a Malfoy (twitch) this is a little much. But, I swear upon myself, who I am now being true to, that it was so much worse then expected.

I came home that summer expected to torture muggle children. Children... All of which were young enough to sob for their mothers and wish I wasn't there. 

Well, I do, incidentally, have a heart. I refused. And as a result got kicked out of the manor, though my parents were generous enough to leave me plenty of money, and a little shack on the outskirts of the town that Voldie didn't know about.

It didn't make it easier, though.

So I suffered from depression through the summer. 

But, anyway. Back at school. I didn't stop insulting the 'Dream Team', as I've so fondly dubbed them in my mind. But, I suppose, from what I've been told, the insulting and hate just didn't reach my eyes. I growled and cursed and yelled, but I didn't laugh about Granger being a Mudblood. What if she had been one of the tortured ones... 

I didn't even notice I stopped calling her that though.

But... He did.

__

-Flashback-

"Malfoy?"

I looked up and saw big green eyes peering down at me. I guess I'd been sitting here alone for about an hour.

"Are you alright?"

I wanted to scream at him no, but I was a Malfoy. "Why the hell do you care, Potter?"

He sat down quietly next to me. "Your eyes, Malfoy. You can't quite hide them, unfortunately for you. Isn't it a shame." He grinned impishly at me.

"If I could hide them then I wouldn't have t look at your hideous face. Your point?"

"Your insults don't reach your eyes..."

-End-

I ran, of course. I wasn't ready for something like that. But he kept confronting me, asking me why. 

__

"Why don't you hate it anymore?"

"Why don't you call 'Mione Mudblood anymore?"

"Why, Malfoy? Why?"

It was practically a nightmare. He wouldn't leave me alone, his voice haunted my dreams and my mind. I flipped one day and told him, after about a year of him doing that.

He sighed and smiled. And asked why I hadn't told him that before. He called me Malfoy, I answered, and I no longer belong to that.

I don't think he's called me Malfoy since.

We've developed a wonderful... relationship, if you please, since then. Mostly a friendship, but every now and then, something more. It's rather nice to have someone, at all.

He told me once I reminded him of an everlasting gobstopper...Hard on the outside, but sweet and soft on the inside.

Sweet and soft, my arse. Though, it was a nice thing to say.

And here he is, talking to himself yet again. A habit of mine he's picked up. Or maybe it was his first. Truthfully, I don't remember. 

"Hey, Malfoy," he says, grinning a bit. Has to call me this in front of others, of course. His voice sounds so much nicer with Draco rolling of his tongue though...

"Potter," I half smirk and nod lightly.

Thoughts are spoken wordlessly, and we decide, through some weird look he gives me, to meet up later.

I smile fully for the first time in front of the others. And you know what?

Because of him, it feels natural.

-Fin- Review.


End file.
